<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i can see you with my eyes closed by Pionus_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069842">and i can see you with my eyes closed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pionus_queen/pseuds/Pionus_queen'>Pionus_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, I Tried, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pretty mild violence compared to canon, and probably failed, wiki-skim history folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pionus_queen/pseuds/Pionus_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after they spent weeks killing each other many, many times, Yusuf and Nicolo have settled in a small town to rest and gather supplies for their eventual push eastward in search of the women in their dreams.</p>
<p>Yusuf can't seem to stop thinking about Nicolo in a less-than-brotherly way, but can't decipher how Nicolo feels.</p>
<p>A nightmare changes things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn">Black_Dawn</a> for their awesome help in correcting my puny attempts at Italian!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>1109</strong>
</p><p>Ten years after they finally stopped trying to kill each other, Nicolo and Yusuf had found themselves in a relatively quiet time and place. Knowing they could not stay near Jerusalem any longer, they decided to move away from the chaos and settled in a small town considerably south and west of Bethlehem where they could better blend in with the multitudes of ethnicities living there. They had been there for several years, working in the trades and at whatever jobs came their way. They had a small house they shared and had both goats and chickens to help pad their income and appetites.</p><p>Things were generally quiet as they moved through their day - caring for the animals, heading off to the shops to work or trade, coming home to shared meals. They had taken to sleeping next to one another after a terrifying night when all Yusuf heard was a choked cry and the wet sound of metal into flesh from across the banked fire. He awoke to find Nicolo dead and the attackers - bandits - heading for him. He was also killed and all of their possessions were stolen. He awoke to find Nicolo cradling him, fear etched into his face. That was a rough year. And they had slept back-to-back every single night since.</p><p>Sometimes he would wake up to find Nicolo cradling him again, still asleep, his arms wrapped around Yusuf’s body, warm and soft. He spent those moments before Nicolo awakened inhaling his scent, eyes roving over his face taking in every tiny detail. Too soon, he would wake up and Yusuf would feign sleep until he moved away.</p><p>This evening Yusuf came bustling in with a larger bundle than usual and a happy grin on his face. Nicolo looked up from where he was kneading and shaping some arboud and smiled in response.</p><p>“I have honey and goat cheese!”</p><p>“That will go very well with the bread tonight,” said Nicolo. “We haven’t had goat cheese in a long time.”</p><p>“Nafisa traded it for the milk you brought her last month.”</p><p>“I told you goats were a good investment,” chided Nicolo.</p><p>Yusuf wrinkled his nose. “I still hate them. And they hate me.”</p><p>Nicolo laughed. “I can still see the image of Frank chasing you around outside the house!”</p><p>Yusuf grumbled and handed the bundle over, Nico’s hands brushing against his arms as he took it from him. “I’ll take chickens any day.” He shivered slightly.</p><p>Nicolo turned abruptly to the table and set the bag down carefully, clearing his throat. He gave a tight smile over his shoulder. “The arboud should be ready in a bit, why don’t you wash up?”</p><p>Yusuf grunted and headed outside. He fed the chickens, watching them scrabble around to get each piece of grain, and washed up, thinking about Nicolo’s hands on his arms earlier. Their touching had grown more frequent over the past few years. Fingers brushing over cups, while walking together, caring for the animals. Nicolo would stand very close whenever Yusuf would haggle over a bolt of cloth or a bag of tea as though he needed to be ready to protect him at any moment. They would sit side-by-side most evenings enjoying a cup of tea together out on the small stoop outside the door, shoulders brushing. And they would wake up tangled together some mornings, breathing in the other’s breath.</p><p>Yusuf had no idea what to do about it. They were so close, brothers even, in so many ways. Bonded by this irrevocable and intangible thing. Bonded by their shared dreams of the women. Bonded by their shared experiences. But Yusuf did not see him as a brother any longer. He lingered on Nicolo’s soft mouth, his blue-green eyes, his gentle hands. He did not have brotherly thoughts. He wanted to wrap his tongue around those fingers and hear the noises Nicolo would make when he did this.</p><p>He also had no idea what Nicolo wanted. They could very well just be brothers, close friends, in Nicolo’s mind. Perhaps that is what brothers did together - drank from the same cup, slept in the same bed, touched, breathed. Every now and then Yusuf would catch Nicolo gazing at him or holding something just so such that, when Yusuf would reach out to take it, their fingers would brush and Nicolo never pulled back or adjusted his grip. Other times he would do what he did this evening--turn away abruptly.</p><p>Yusuf went back inside to find Nicolo smiling as he put their small meal on the table. He added some cucumbers and mushrooms and they sat down to enjoy the added honey and cheese that Yusuf had brought back.</p><p>Later, Yusuf brewed their tea and they sat companionably on the stoop, shoulders brushing as they drank.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Shahoud tomorrow about trading some labor for the things we need to travel East,” said Yusuf.</p><p>Nicolo turned to look at him in the fading light. “So soon? Don’t you want to stay here a little longer?”</p><p>“It will take at least another year to gather what we need for that distance, so I think now is a good time to start planning.”</p><p>Nicolo sighed. “You’re right. I will come with you tomorrow. You know he’ll try to take advantage of you. I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“You don’t need to, Nicolo. I’ll be fine. I know you were going to fix up the goat pen tomorrow so that I don’t get chased across the yard again”, Yusuf’s eyes crinkled.</p><p>“No, I will go with you,” Nicolo said firmly.</p><p>Yusuf sighed again and gathered their cups. “I’m going to bed,” he said.</p><p>Nicolo was quiet.</p><p>Shaking his head, Yusuf got ready for bed. He washed his face, hands and feet and stripped down to his underclothes. Settling in, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Some time later he awoke briefly as Nicolo settled in beside him, his back facing Yusuf. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“Yusuf! Yusuf, no!”</p><p>Yusuf awoke instantly, grabbing the knife from under the bed and sitting up. Nicolo was still in bed and still on his side. “Nicolo?” he asked. He peered around and saw nothing out of order in the room.</p><p>He turned to Nicolo. He was still asleep, although he was breathing heavily. He replaced the knife and slid back under the sheet. Nicolo was obviously having a nightmare, but seemed to be settling. Yusuf closed his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Madre di Dio, Yusuf! God, NO! Please!” Nicolo shouted and began to thrash and try to sit up.</p><p>Yusuf reached out and grabbed his shoulder to bring him back into the bed, but Nicolo shook him off and began screaming again, calling Yusuf’s name over and over, his voice breaking.</p><p>Yusuf sat up and pulled Nicolo over to face him. “Nicolo! Nico, I’m right here! Nico, wake up! You’re dreaming. I’m right here!” He shook Nicolo by the shoulders to try to wake him.</p><p>Nicolo’s face was streaked with tears, his eyes open but glazed. He clutched at Yusuf and stared. “You died! Are you real? You were dead and I couldn’t wake you! Are you real? Where am I?” He began to try to get out of bed again.</p><p>Yusuf pulled him close, wrapped his arms around Nicolo’s shoulders and cradled the back of his head in his hand.</p><p>“Nico, it’s me. You’re home with me. I’m real. You were dreaming, habibi. I’m real.” he croaked, his throat tight with emotion.</p><p>Nicolo took a shuddering breath and his eyes began to clear. “It’s really you?” He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his nose against Yusuf’s neck under his jaw and took a deep breath. Then exhaled. “Yes, it’s really you,” he sighed. He began to relax and within a few moments had fallen back to sleep, nightmare forgotten.</p><p>Yusuf laid there, arms wrapped tightly around the love of his life, feeling his even breath on his neck, his strong back under his arms, his strong legs entangled with his own. He did not fall asleep for many hours.</p><p>***</p><p>Yusuf awoke slowly. His arms were still wrapped around Nicolo who lay with his face buried where Yusuf’s neck and shoulder meet, breathing the even breaths of deep sleep. Yusuf replayed the night’s events in his mind, reliving the stunning wash of pleasure and protectiveness that stormed through his body when Nicolo breathed in his scent and then relaxed.</p><p>Nicolo’s breathing changed and Yusuf tensed, anxious about how he would respond when he woke up to find them entwined.</p><p>Nicolo stretched in place and then nuzzled Yusuf’s neck for a few moments before tensing himself. Yusuf felt his eyelashes graze his skin as Nicolo woke up completely. He jerked his head back and stared at Yusuf with big eyes.</p><p>“Yusuf! I am so sorry,” Nicolo whispered, and tried to pull back even more. “I am so sorry for last night, I didn’t mean--! I was--”</p><p>Yusuf tightened his grip on Nicolo. “No, do not apologize. You were having a nightmare. That is not your fault.” He looked at Nicolo and gripped him firmly. “I am glad I could help you feel safe and help you shake it off quickly. Very glad.”</p><p>Nicolo searched his face. “You always help me feel safe,” he said and he lowered his head to the bed, looking at Yusuf straight on. “You called me something last night. Habibi. What does that mean?”</p><p>Yusuf’s cheeks warmed and his pulse suddenly jumped in his throat. He still did not know how Nicolo felt about their friendship. But as he looked at his soft, relaxed face, his warm skin and parted lips, he felt the slow burn of resolution.</p><p>“Beloved,” he whispered, watching Nicolo closely for his response.</p><p>Nicolo lifted his head off the bed, his gaze traveling over Yusuf’s face as though to glean more information. Then he sagged a bit.</p><p>“Like brothers?” he asked, quietly.</p><p>“No, Nico. Not like brothers.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>“Yes, habibi. Truly.” Yusuf shifted his hand from Nicolo’s back and brought it to his cheek, then ran his thumb over Nicolo’s lips. “Truly,” he whispered.</p><p>Nicolo gave a small sigh and pursed his lips around Yusuf’s thumb, kissing it gently, gazing into Yusuf’s eyes as though drowning. Yusuf felt another bolt of desire and protection run through him as he felt Nicolo’s lips caress his fingers. He slowly lowered his head, staring at Nicolo the entire time, and pressed his lips to his.</p><p>Nicolo brought his free hand up to the nape of Yusuf’s neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss and pulling a low groan from his chest. They kissed for many minutes, Yusuf running his hand over Nicolo’s cheek and neck. Nicolo ran his hand up from Yusuf’s nape and buried his hand in his hair, caressing the curls and then tightening his hand and making Yusuf groan again.</p><p>They broke the kiss and panted into each other's mouths, foreheads pressed together. Nicolo started kissing Yusuf’s neck, straining upward to reach, then moving down to his shoulders, his kisses almost frantic. Yusuf dropped his head back, reveling in the sensation. Nicolo pulled Yusuf down and kissed him again, gently.</p><p>Yusuf pulled away a little and laid his head down, looking intently at Nicolo, caressing his cheek. Nicolo closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure how you felt,” said Yusuf. “I thought maybe you felt we were close friends or brothers of a sort. But then I would feel the weight of your gaze and wonder if you felt the same. Then you would turn away, so I doubted.”</p><p>Nicolo lay there, watching Yusuf intently. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his mouth opening and Yusuf startled to feel his tongue gently lick at his mouth. He groaned again and opened his mouth fully, reveling in the slip and slide and sensation of fullness. Nicolo pulled back and cupped his face, running his thumb over Yusuf’s lips, mirroring what Yusuf had done earlier.</p><p>“So many times I was completely overwhelmed by my feelings for you, by the knowledge that I couldn’t act on them, by my fear that you also felt we were only brothers by circumstance, that I would have to force myself away lest I act and push you away forever. I couldn’t risk never seeing you again.” Nicolo punctuated his words with kisses to Yusuf’s eyelids.</p><p>Yusuf sighed and groaned and pulled Nicolo completely into his arms, pressing them together in a full hug, burying his face into his neck, tears wetting his cheeks. Finally, he sighed and lifted his head.</p><p>“That was the best nightmare you’ve ever had,” he said, eyes crinkling.</p><p>Nicolo huffed a laugh, then sobered quickly. “You weren’t waking up, Yusuf. It was terrible.”</p><p>“I’ll always wake up, Nicolo. I’ll never leave you,” and he kissed him hard, long and open. Nicolo groaned now and pressed himself against Yusuf, their cocks suddenly touching and eliciting gasps from the two of them. Yusuf sat up quickly and pulled his undershirt off over his head and his bottoms off over his legs, then watched while Nicolo did the same. Their eyes traveled over their bodies as they turned toward each other again, meeting in the middle. They slowly began thrusting their hips together, letting their cocks fill and stiffen, the heads leaking and smoothing the way. Panting now, Nicolo looked down at them moving together.</p><p>“Touch me?” whispered Yusuf and Nicolo dropped his head on to his shoulder, a shudder running through his body. He moved his hand down Yusuf’s chest and belly, into the tangle of hair at the base of his cock. Yusuf groaned and worked to hold himself still as Nicolo ran his fingers up his shaft and circled around the head, breathing heavily into his shoulder. He began stroking Yusuf and raised his head to watch his hand move slowly up and down his cock, more fluid leaking from the tip.</p><p>Yusuf strained to keep himself still, small moans and whimpers escaping his lips, eyes closed as he felt himself being pushed slowly past any self-control. Nicolo’s hand on his stiff cock was the most amazing sensation he had ever experienced and he was unraveling from the sheer joy of it.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Nicolo staring down between them, his tongue peeking out of his lips as he concentrated. He looked hungry to Yusuf. Yusuf shuddered. He reached for Nicolo’s chest and ran his hands down his belly and onto his cock. Nicolo’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled up before they slammed shut, a deep groan shaking his body. His cock felt smooth and warm and Yusuf greedily explored the head, the shaft, and slid his fingers underneath to cradle his balls. Nicolo started shaking and fell back onto the bed, letting go of Yusuf’s cock and lay there thrusting helplessly, his whimpers turning into louder groans and higher pitched gasps.</p><p>Yusuf stared down and Nicolo - his head was thrown back, his lush mouth was open, his chest rising and falling quickly with each rapid breath, his pelvis thrusting and straining with each pass of Yusuf’s hand over his erect cock. He committed the sight to memory, then leaned down and kissed his neck.</p><p>Nicolo opened his eyes and looked back at Yusuf, his gaze hazy and warm, his mouth pliant.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he breathed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t,” said Yusuf, then took his hand off Nicolo’s cock and rolled out of bed. The look on Nicolo’s face was comical, and Yusuf grinned widely, then winked. “Just grabbing something.”</p><p>“You’d already grabbed something,” complained Nicolo. “And then you let it go.”</p><p>Yusuf laughed and walked over to the small jar of olive oil. He turned to Nicolo, picked up the jar and poured a small amount into his palm. Nicolo stared, his eyes wide and traveling up and down Yusuf’s body. Yusuf realized he was lit up by the morning sun, completely naked, his erect sex standing away from his body. The look on Nicolo’s face burned into his heart.</p><p>He set the jar down and, staring at Nicolo, reached for his cock with his newly oiled hand. He stroked from the base up to the tip and back again, a groan falling from his chest at the combination of the sensation and the whine he heard from Nicolo. He stood there for another moment and stroked himself slowly, just reveling in the look of pure want streaming from Nicolo. Then he walked back to the bed, his cock bouncing gently with each step. Nicolo watched him advance to the bed and lie down, facing him.</p><p>Yusuf reached out for Nicolo, aligned their cocks together and began to kiss him while he stroked, holding the two of them together in his oiled hand. Nicolo groaned into his mouth at the contact and then smashed their teeth and tongues together, thrusting deeply into Yusuf’s hand. </p><p>The sensation of their cocks sliding together in his hands was enough to bring Yusuf close to the edge within moments. Nicolo was thrusting his tongue in his mouth and muttering a string of words in his mother tongue into Yusuf’s mouth over and over again.</p><p>“Dio mio, Yusuf,” Nicolo groaned. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, per favore. Please.”</p><p>“I will never stop, my love.” Yusuf stroked faster and harder, watching Nicolo quickly come undone under his hands. He had stopped kissing Yusuf and was now panting in his mouth, pleading into his eyes, his mouth slack. Yusuf twisted his hand over their cockheads and Nicolo suddenly stiffened, screwed his eyes shut and grimaced, a long low cry building up as he reached his threshold. He threw his head back and cried out as he came, spilling out over Yusuf’s hand, onto his cock, onto his belly, stiffening rhythmically as Yusuf gloried in the sight, his hand still moving as he brought himself to the cusp. Then he was coming, too, splashing over their bodies, mixing their semen together as he kept moving his hand, thrusting uncontrollably.</p><p>They lay there for some time, his hand still grasping their softening cocks, as they caught their breath and drifted in the post-orgasmic haze.</p><p>Nicolo moved first, clasping his arms around Yusuf, drawing him in for more kisses, plastering his face, hair and neck, whispering soft words in Italian.</p><p>“Ti amo,” breathed Nicolo, his pale eyes gentle and earnest.</p><p>“Habib albi,” replied Yusuf.</p><p>This time they fell asleep face-to-face.</p><p> ***</p><p>
  <strong>Several months later</strong>
</p><p>Yusuf came in through the door carrying a large bolt of canvas. Nicolo was sharpening the blade of his sword in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Good evening, habibi,” said Yusuf, and bent over to kiss his sweaty forehead. “I got materials for a tent!”</p><p>“It looks perfect, tesoro. We should be able to leave in another few months at this rate.” Nicolo sheathed the sword and embraced Yusuf, pressing a kiss to his temple.</p><p>“Are you still unhappy about leaving?” asked Yusuf, pulling back to look into Nicolo’s eyes.</p><p>“I was. But knowing I will be with you and be able to keep you safe has helped.” Nicolo smiled.</p><p>“I’m actually going to be keeping you safe,” squinted Yusuf.</p><p>Nicolo laughed. “As you say, habibi.” And kissed him soundly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And you are magnificent</p><p>And I can see you with my eyes closed</p><p>When you’re walking into my house</p><p>I’ll be the last one standing</p><p>               Neil Finn, "The Last One Standing"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i don’t pretend to know what you want (but i offer love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yusuf can't sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so. This happened. I wasn't expecting to go further than the previous chapter, but these two wouldn't be quiet. So. Have some more. There should be a third chapter, too - hopefully within a week or so. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yusuf lay restlessly that evening, unable to fall into a deep sleep within moments after getting into bed as usual. He and Nicolo had procured more traveling items and he felt on edge. The dreams were not completely clear, but he and Nicolo had felt that the two women were east of them and were slowly traveling west. It made him feel itchy and anxious. Ready to go and unwilling to let go of the peace he and Nicolo had found together. Even knowing it wouldn’t last. He turned to his side again, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s going on, mio caro?” asked Nicolo. “You’ve been tossing and turning for awhile now. Something wrong?”</p><p>“Just thinking about the trip. I want to leave and I don’t.”</p><p>Nicolo caressed his cheek. “I understand. There’s nothing to be done about it tonight.”</p><p>Yusuf smiled. “I know. My head won’t stop talking about it, though.”</p><p>Nicolo hummed. “Maybe there’s something I can do to help it be quiet.”</p><p>Yusuf’s eyebrows went up. “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>Nicolo leaned forward and kissed his neck and began running his hands over Yusuf’s chest. Yusuf felt the new bloom of desire unfold. They had been intimate for some time now,  but everything still seemed very new and precious. He turned and pressed kisses to Nicolo’s cheek and ear and ran his fingers through his silky hair. They began kissing in earnest, teeth nipping at lips and tongues sliding together, their breathing turning into pants and little gasps as they began slowly thrusting together.</p><p>Yusuf broke the kiss. “Let me get the oil,” he gasped, and rolled to get out of bed.</p><p>“Wait,” said Nicolo, his hand on Yusuf’s hip. “I— ,” he looked away from Yusuf, his cheeks pink. “I want to try something different. Is that okay?”</p><p>Yusuf rolled back, perplexed. “Without the oil?”</p><p>Nicolo still wasn’t looking at him. “Yes, please,” his cheeks even pinker than the moment before.</p><p>“Of course, habibi. Anything for you,” and he leaned forward to cup his warm cheeks and kissed him.</p><p>Nicolo finally looked at him, shyness radiating out, and then smiled and kissed him back.</p><p>He began kissing Yusuf’s neck and shoulders, running his tongue over his clavicles and kissing his way down his sternum. He moved over and began licking and sucking his nipples, raising them to peaks and eliciting gasps and moans from Yusuf.</p><p>“God, Nicolo. Don’t stop. How does that feel so good?”</p><p>Nicolo moved his mouth onto one nipple and rolled the other one between his fingers. Yusuf arched up, his hands going to Nicolo’s head and grasping his hair, groaning.</p><p>Nicolo moved his lips over to Yusuf’s chest and then began kissing his way down his belly, straddling him now, his face sinking into the softness. He reached Yusuf’s belly button and moved to the side to start kissing his hip bones. Yusuf’s breath stuttered and Nicolo stopped, looking up at him.</p><p>Yusuf’s eyes were wide, his head raised from the bed to look down at them. Nicolo maintained eye contact and slowly lowered his head again to resume kissing his hip. Yusuf’s breath stuttered again and Nicolo heard a small whine.</p><p>Still watching Yusuf, he moved his kisses down and down, kissing the top of his thigh and then moving inward, pressing his nose against the base of Yusuf’s erect cock. Yusuf was panting harshly now and couldn’t seem to move. Nicolo opened his mouth and slowly licked the side of his shaft and, never breaking eye contact, enveloped the head of his cock in his mouth.</p><p>Yusuf moaned and stiffened, throwing his head back at the luxury that was Nicolo’s mouth on his cock. He propped himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily. He looked down at Nicolo, who was staring up at him through his eyelashes, cock very much between his lips. He let go, licking the tip as he did so.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked, softly.</p><p>Yusuf couldn’t speak so he just nodded frantically. Nicolo smiled and lowered his head again.</p><p>Yusuf lost himself in Nicolo’s ministrations. He could barely look any longer at his cock in Nicolo’s mouth as that shoved him so close to the edge every time that he was afraid he would orgasm quickly and lose this exquisite experience too soon. Nicolo licked all around his shaft, curled his mouth around the head, slipped down and gently sucked each testicle into his mouth, his tongue swirling around every part of him. He came back up and slowly slid Yusuf’s cock deep into his mouth raising and lowering his head rhythmically, gagging a bit as it hit the back of his mouth. He wrapped his other hand at the base of Yusuf’s cock and moved both in tandem; up, down, up, down. Yusuf couldn’t hold himself up any longer and had fallen back to the bed, his head thrashing side to side as Nico brought him closer and closer to that sweet release, his hands clenching the sheets underneath.</p><p>Suddenly he stiffened and shouted Nicolo’s name, his orgasm washing over him as he lay there helplessly caught up with it. He felt Nicolo’s hands smoothing up his sides, his lips still wrapped around his softening cock, settling him as he came down slowly, his mind blank.</p><p>He felt Nicolo shift in the bed and then he was lying next to him, his own hard cock pressing against Yusuf’s hip, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, his breath soft and warm. Yusuf turned and buried his face in Nicolo’s neck, a few tears falling, completely overcome.</p><p>“Shh, shhh,” whispered Nicolo. “I have you. I have you, amore mio.”</p><p>Yusuf took a deep wobbly breath and looked Nicolo in the eyes. “That was amazing and you can try all the new things any time.”</p><p>Nicolo smiled and kissed him deeply, unconsciously rubbing his erection against Yusuf’s hip.</p><p>“Mmm, your turn,” said Yusuf, and Nicolo made to get up and get the oil. Yusuf held him in the bed.</p><p>“No, I also have an idea,” he said, and pulled Nicolo on top of him.</p><p>“Sit up,” he said. Nicolo moved to sit up and ended up straddling his chest, his hard cock bobbing between them. Yusuf then sat up a bit so his head was resting on the wall behind him and motioned for Nicolo to scoot up as well.</p><p>“Closer, closer,” he rumbled, until Nicolo was straddling his shoulders and his cock was pressed against Yusuf’s mouth.</p><p>He looked up at Nicolo who was staring down at him with pure want in his eyes. Yusuf reached out with his tongue and licked a stripe up Nicolo’s cock and Nicolo groaned and fell forward, his hands on the wall, Yusuf underneath him.</p><p>Yusuf adjusted his arms so that he could wrap one hand around Nicolo’s cock and wrap the other hand around his buttocks and pulled him in so that Nicolo’s cock sank deep in his mouth. Nicolo groaned and panted, his head hanging down helplessly. Yusuf continued to rhythmically tug Nicolo’s pelvis toward him so that Nicolo was thrusting in and out of his mouth with every pull and eventually Nicolo picked up on this tempo and began moving his cock in and out of Yusuf’s mouth without any prompting.</p><p>Yusuf looked up at him through his eyelashes and groaned aloud at the sight above him — Nicolo’s mouth was slack, his teeth grasping the bottom lip in almost a grimace as he stared down at his cock slipping and sliding between Yusuf’s lips.</p><p>Yusuf slid his cock out of his mouth. “Can you see, Nico?” asked Yusuf. “I know you like to watch.” Nicolo groaned. Yusuf wrapped his lips around his cock again while Nicolo slowly and reverently pumped his hips.</p><p>Yusuf reached up and grasped one of Nicolo’s arms, pulling it down and making Nicolo readjust his position so that he could keep his cock in Yusuf’s mouth. He pulled Nicolo’s hand down and moved it so that it was clasping behind Yusuf’s head. Now Yusuf was caught between Nicolo’s cock moving in and out of his mouth, and Nicolo’s hand grasping his head, steadying it as he slowly fucked his mouth.</p><p>Yusuf kept his one hand at the base of Nicolo’s cock and started moving his other hand around Nicolo’s ass now that he didn’t need to use it to nudge him any longer. He ran his hand over the flexing globes, feeling their power. He ran his hand down and grasped his balls, gently squeezing and listening to Nicolo groan louder above him, his tempo speeding up. He slid his fingers behind his balls and over his perineum, stroking softly. And then he slipped his fingertips over Nicolo’s hole, caressing the round muscle there and pressing in. Nicolo gasped and Yusuf felt him contract down over his finger as his hips tightened and then thrust forward involuntarily. He shouted and began thrusting erratically as he came deep in Yusuf’s mouth, his come spilling out between Yusuf’s lips.</p><p>Nicolo sagged, both hands now pressed against the wall as he softened in Yusuf’s mouth and slipped out. He sat back on his haunches and then tumbled sideways onto the bed, his eyes closed but his mouth open and soft, his breath rattling and uneven.</p><p>Yusuf wiped his face and settled down in the bed, one leg thrown over Nicolo’s hips. He cradled Nicolo’s face in his hands and kissed his face.</p><p>Nicolo opened his eyes and gazed softly at his lover.</p><p>“You feel more relaxed, now?” he asked.</p><p>Yusuf gave him a wide sleepy smile. “I do,” he said, and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>And I'm lying on the table</p><p>Washed out in a flood</p><p>Like a Christian fearing vengeance from above</p><p>And I don't pretend to know what you want</p><p>But I offer love</p><p>           Crowded House “Distant sun”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and when you come to cover me (with your kisses)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final days before they leave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the last chapter! And I updated tags to more clearly state what to expect as the story progresses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nicolo walked into the almost empty house. He had just come back from selling Frank and the two does as well as the chickens. His mood was somber as he moved to set down several bags, including the new bundle of clothes that had been made by the seamstress down the street. They were almost ready to leave. They had two horses set aside to pick up in the next few days on their way out of town.</p><p>He was frustrated by his mixed feelings. The news from the north was not good and, no matter what, they would not be able to stay. The dreams were becoming more frequent and both he and Yusuf were anxious to meet up with the other two. But he still longed to stay. He loved the quiet rhythm of their days, coming home to each other, falling asleep together, waking up together.</p><p>He sighed. There was nothing to be done and at least he and Yusuf wouldn’t be traveling alone. He began sorting the clothes and waited for Yusuf to come home.</p><p>He didn’t have long to wait.</p><p>“Nicolo!” Yusuf chimed, striding in and hugging Nicolo closely, picking him up off the floor briefly.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood,” complained Nicolo.</p><p>“Only because I’m with you again,” smiled Yusuf. “I still feel two ways about leaving, but—” he shrugged. “We both know it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“I sold Frank today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, habibi, I know you liked his ornery disposition.” Yusuf kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I do have something that could cheer us up,” said Nicolo and reached over to a small bag. Opening it, he brought out a small package wrapped in waxed paper.</p><p>“What is this?” asked Yusuf, untying the string and opening the paper. A small, unassuming flaky brown square sat there.</p><p>“Nafisa called it baklava. It’s like a dessert. She gave us quite a few for our journey.”</p><p>Yusuf took a bite and closed his eyes, humming. He took the remaining piece and held it to Nicolo’s lips, gesturing for him to take the rest. Nicolo opened his mouth and let Yusuf place the baklava in his mouth, closing his lips around his fingers. He grasped Yusuf’s wrist and, when he finished chewing, he licked Yusuf’s fingers clean of the remaining honey.</p><p>“Mmmm,” said Yusuf, leaning in and kissing Nicolo. “Sticky and sweet. We’ll be sure to save it for special occasions.”</p><p>They finished up their evening and sat outside for one of the last times, sipping their tea side by side.</p><p>“I’ll miss these quiet times the most,” said Yusuf. Nicolo sighed and rested his head on Yusuf’s shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>“Wait, do we have enough tea?” asked Yusuf suddenly. They were lying in bed, snuggled close and kissing lazily.</p><p>“Yes, mio caro. We have enough tea,” said Nicolo. He smiled at Yusuf, and then dipped down and ran his face over the smattering of hair on Yusuf’s chest and kissed his nipples. They perked up and he began licking and sucking at them.</p><p>Yusuf groaned and clasped Nicolo around his nape, holding him closer while he continued to suck and fondle Yusuf’s nipples. They grew darker and harder as Yusuf started to pant.</p><p>“Come here,” gasped Yusuf and pulled Nicolo up so their cocks lined up and he could thrust his tongue between Nicolo’s lips. They kissed and sucked each other’s tongues and lips while moving together under the bed sheet.</p><p>Yusuf broke off kissing Nicolo and began whispering sweet words in his ear, licking the shell and sucking his earlobe and neck. Nicolo began to whine, his hips starting to move erratically, then, “Wait! Per favore, Yusuf, just— wait. A moment,” he panted, holding himself away from Yusuf.</p><p>“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Yes, please— I’m fine. Just. I want—,” Nicolo took a breath, then looked up at Yusuf. “I want you inside me, please.”</p><p>Yusuf stared down at Nicolo, eyes wide. Nicolo looked back, eyes soft. “Please,” he said again.</p><p>Yusuf stared for another moment and then swiftly gathered Nicolo in a bone-crushing hug, kissing his face and neck, almost frantically.</p><p>“Yes, habibi, anything you want, anything at all,” he babbled, his kisses becoming longer and deeper.  He slowed and rested his nose against Nicolo’s neck and took a deep breath, lying there for a while, just breathing in his lover’s scent. He started kissing his neck, calmly this time, taking his time to feel his skin under his mouth, and moved down his neck to his chest. He ran his face across Nicolo’s smooth chest and began licking and fondling his nipples so that they peaked and Nicolo began breathing deeply, his hands buried in Yusuf’s hair.</p><p>Yusuf moved further down and mouthed at his soft smooth belly, hands gripping his hip bones tightly then softening and then sliding up and down his torso. He turned his head and licked the side of his cock, watching it jump as Nicolo gasped, then enveloped the smooth head in his mouth. Nicolo groaned and his hands tightened briefly in Yusuf’s hair before relaxing and smoothing the curls. Yusuf began swirling his tongue around and opened his throat in order to fully seat Nicolo’s cock deep in his mouth. Nicolo cried out and tried to hold himself still, but Yusuf felt his cock hit the back of his throat and swallowed reflexively causing Nicolo to arch again.</p><p>“Oh God, you feel so good! Madre di Dio, please don’t stop,” babbled Nicolo, his hands opening and closing rhythmically. Yusuf glanced up and saw Nicolo staring down at him, eyes wide and wild, mouth open and wet. He kept eye contact as he slowly raised up off Nicolo’s cock and ran his tongue around the head, then bobbed shallowly up and down so Nicolo could see his cock disappear into Yusuf’s wet mouth.</p><p>Nicolo stared for a moment, then steadied Yusuf's head, stopping him from moving.</p><p>“Now you have to stop. If you don’t, I can’t be responsible for what happens next,” he warned.</p><p>Yusuf popped off his cock and gave a wide grin. “If you say so,” he said, and winked. Nicolo gave a sigh and lowered his head, breathing heavily. Yusuf laid his head on Nicolo’s hip and watched as his breathing slowed, then, giving one last kiss to his belly, propped himself over Nicolo and whispered in his ear, “Turn over, habibi.” Nicolo stilled for a moment, then kissed Yusuf on his neck and rolled over onto his stomach.</p><p>Oh, God, to see Nicolo stretched out before him like this. His smooth back and plump ass, his strong legs, his head turned to the side as he watched Yusuf from the corner of his eye. Yusuf’s blood sang. He lowered himself down to cover Nicolo from head to toe, kissing his face and his hair and the nape of his neck. His cock fit perfectly between the globes of Nicolo’s ass and he had to breathe deeply to stop himself from rutting into him mindlessly. For the moment, he lay there, covering Nicolo and holding him close, protective feelings running through him strongly. He began to kiss down his back, running his hands up and down his sides and into his hair as he moved down Nicolo’s body. He reached his lower back and pressed deep kisses into Nicolo’s dimples, feeling Nicolo lengthen underneath him. He began massaging his buttocks, fingers sinking into the firm and pliable globes and Nicolo began to moan and make small thrusting motions with his hips.</p><p>Yusuf sat up and leaned over to gather their bedclothes from the floor, loosely bundling them up. He prompted Nicolo to raise his hips and laid the bundle underneath him. When Nicolo settled down onto the clothes, his ass tilted slightly upward, Yusuf sat back on his heels and took some deep breaths to calm himself, his very hard cock sticking up and straining toward his lover. Nicolo was looking at him from over his shoulder again, those pale blue eyes soft and trusting. He leaned forward and kissed Nicolo firmly on the mouth, then sat back again to continue kissing his lower back and digging his fingers into his buttocks. He looked down as he dug his fingers in again, noticing how this opened Nicolo up under his ministrations. Yusuf kissed him lower and lower, seeing the pink puckered muscle spread before his eyes. Nicolo began groaning and tossing his head back and forth. Yusuf pulled back again and just stared, flexing his fingers open and closed, watching Nicolo’s most hidden area open up to him. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, right on that ring of muscle, and felt Nicolo tense and then arch his lower back invitingly. Yusuf smiled and opened his mouth, licking a long soft stripe from bottom to top and Nicolo cried out. He leaned in, lengthened his body out on the bed and alternated between kissing and licking Nicolo’s hole while Nicolo writhed and panted and babbled. He ran his tongue around the rim of muscle, kissed him deeply, wriggled the tip of his tongue through the rim and kissed all around his hole. He dipped down and sucked first one and then the other testicle in his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue then slid upward again and continued his oral assault. He slid one hand around and grasped Nicolo’s cock to make sure he was still hard. He was. His cock leaked all over Yusuf’s fingers and he gathered that wetness to bring back and circle Nicolo’s hole, pressing down gently. Nicolo cried out and Yusuf slowly slid a finger inside. It was so hot and slick. Yusuf groaned and dropped his head onto one of Nicolo’s buttocks and panted. He slid his finger in and out and in again while Nicolo whined and thrust his hips.</p><p>Yusuf sat up, one finger still inside Nicolo, and leaned over to pick up the jar of olive oil that now lived by their bed. He dragged his finger slowly out of Nicolo’s hole and poured some olive oil into his hand. He ran his hand up and down Nicolo’s ass, smoothing the oil all over. Nicolo was quiet now, panting and looking at him again from over his shoulder.</p><p>“If only you could see what I see, love,” said Yusuf.</p><p>“Someday,” whispered Nicolo and Yusuf closed his eyes, groaning.</p><p>He opened his eyes and, making sure Nicolo was still watching, grasped his own cock and slowly fucked into his oiled hand, smoothing the oil all over. It was Nicolo’s turn to groan and he closed his eyes briefly. When Nicolo had opened his eyes again, Yusuf dripped more oil onto his hole and set the jar down. He grasped Nicolo’s hips with his oily hands and began to slide his slippery cock along Nicolo’s cleft so that his cock ran from his balls, up over his hole and to the top of his buttocks, then back down again. Over and over Yusuf ran his cock up and over, making sure to glide deeply along Nicolo’s hole every time, making Nicolo moan and turn to bury his head in his arms. Once Nicolo seemed to relax into the rhythm, Yusuf grasped his cock and pressed the head up against his hole, holding the pressure there while Nicolo tensed and then relaxed again. Yusuf pulled away and re-oiled his cockhead and Nicolo’s hole with his hand, then pressed again deeper this time. He could feel Nicolo’s hole open up to him slightly this time and held himself there, panting. Nicolo was quiet but not tense, so Yusuf repeated his motions - pulling away and oiling his cock and Nicolo again, then pressing inward. This time, he felt his cockhead slide in and he fully breached Nicolo’s hole, which fluttered around his cock and made him groan again. It was very tight and he was amazed at how hot and slick Nicolo felt wrapped around him. It took everything to hold his position. Nicolo lay still and was breathing shallowly for a few minutes while Yusuf smoothed his hands up and down his sides. Then suddenly Nicolo relaxed and Yusuf felt the most amazing sensation as the tightness relaxed and almost involuntarily his cock slid forward a tiny bit. They both groaned in synchrony and Yusuf clutched at Nicolo, overcome by the sensation. </p><p>He pulled back just a fraction and then pushed forward again, stunned at the way Nicolo’s hole just seemed to open up to him. He made sure his cock and Nicolo’s hole were still slick, then repeated the fractional pull back and deep push forward. He sank deeper and deeper into Nicolo with each thrust, encouraged by the sounds Nicolo was making and the way he was tilting his hips as though trying to get all of Yusuf in as deeply as possible. Yusuf grasped Nicolo’s hips and slid in the rest of the way, groaning at the sensation of being so deeply seated in his lover. </p><p>Nicolo tilted his hips and ground backwards, whining as he felt Yusuf twitch inside him. Yusuf slowly pulled almost all the way out and then slowly and completely slid back deeply into Nicolo, gasping. He started to repeat the slow movement again when Nicolo growled, “Move!” and thrust his hips backward onto Yusuf. Yusuf shouted and grabbed Nicolo’s hips more firmly, tilted him forward and started to thrust deeply and quickly. Nicolo gasped at this and then suddenly his vocalizations changed to a more high pitched “ah! ah! ah!” as Yusuf pounded into him, all thoughts of slow and gentle gone. He moaned at the friction and slick tightness that gripped his cock, at the firm body meeting his as an uncontrolled and frantic need took hold of him to thrust and push and devour. Nicolo continued to make his breathy sounds, his head turned to the side, his mouth slack, his eyes squeezed shut. Yusuf thrust deeply into him again and then reached under Nicolo to grasp his cock which felt like steel, it was so hard and smooth. He felt Nicolo’s cock lengthen and stiffen even more as he held his slick hand still and began to move again,  essentially fucking Nicolo’s cock into his hand. Nicolo’s sounds squeezed down into squeaks at this new sensation and he began to tremble. Yusuf could feel him begin to contract down around his cock moments before Nicolo’s eyes shot open and, with a loud shout he came all over Yusuf’s hand, groaning and shaking. That was all Yusuf needed to explode into orgasm. He shouted and began thrusting deeply and helplessly into Nicolo as his orgasm rushed over and through him. His hips continued to move of their own accord even as he sagged and slumped down onto Nicolo, spent. They panted together for a very long time. Then Yusuf, soft now, slipped out of Nicolo and rolled over onto the bed. They lay there quietly, looking into the others’ eyes and stroking cheeks.</p><p>“Te amo,” said Nicolo.</p><p>“Habib albi,” said Yusuf. They kissed, slowly, sweetly.</p><p>Nicolo rolled over so that Yusuf could wrap his arms around him as they fell asleep. He felt Nicolo tense up briefly as he settled. “You okay, habibi?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nicolo reassured. “I’m just very glad we won’t be leaving on the horses for another few days,” he grinned.</p><p>Yusuf huffed a laugh and gathered Nicolo in his arms, burying his nose in his neck.</p><p>***</p><p>Three days later found them finishing up tacking up the horses and adjusting the saddle bags full of provisions. They had had a light breakfast of the last of their eggs and now stood in the early morning light, restless horses blowing breath in the cool air.</p><p>“Ready?” asked Yusuf.</p><p>“Yes,” said Nicolo and leaned forward to kiss Yusuf. They stood closely for a few moments, then turned, mounted their horses and set off East.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>And when you come to cover me</p><p>With your kisses</p><p>Fresh like a daisy chained up in a lion's den</p><p>The sooner the better now</p><p>           Crowded House “When you come”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>